Fairies and Dragons lemonlemonlemon
by evilcoconuts
Summary: Read this hot and steamy series to find out what happens when your favorite ships finally get in bed. Gajeel&Levy lemon Natsu&Lucy lemon. Read at your own risk!
1. Wake Up and Smell The Roses, Kid

Hello Sweetie! So this is my very first FanFic... THIS WILL EVENTUALLY CONTAIN LEMONS WARNING! Tell me what you think! I'm writing more AS WE SPEEK. So if you like what i have presented you lemme know so i can post MOAR! I don't own any of the characters or anything!

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the guild hall this afternoon. Gray was trying to sit in peace but instead was being sexually harassed by Juvia as always. Erza was at the bar eating a slice of cake, talking to Mira about their last job and how Gray and Natsu managed to destroy a monument. Lucy was sitting with Levy, helping her decipher some old stone tablets. Natsu? Well he was sitting at a table with happy chowing down on about twenty different meals. Happy was sitting along side him with a fish hanging half way out of his mouth. Macao and Wakaba walked over to the two ferocious eaters and sat down in front of them. "Oh hey Macao. Wakaba!"

"So listen Natsu..." Macao started.

"Wakaba and I were over there checking out some girls, wanna join us?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu answered with a mouth full of Ramen.

"What needs to be checked out? They look fine to me." Natsu stabbed his fork into a large slice of roast and shoved it in his mouth.

"Seriously?" Wakaba took a long drag off of his cigarette. He turned to Macao.

"He has no idea what we are talking about."

Macao got up from his seat and sat next to Natsu. He threw his arm around him and kinda moved him close so they could whisper.

"What do you see when you look at Lucy?" Macao whispered to Natsu. Happy flew up on to Natsu's shoulder so he could eaves drop on their conversation. Natsu gulped down his food before he could answer. He looked over at Lucy with a blank stare on his face.

"I see Lucy, Duh!" Natsu answered with a stupid smile.

"No, I mean really look at her, look at all the details of her body. How does that make you feel?"

Macao whispered and mischievously grinned toward Wakaba. Wakaba laughed a little to himself.

"Huh?" Natsu looked back at Lucy and started to examine her. Lucy was across the room, her and Levy were having a pretty good time and laughing. The first thing his eyes saw was her chest and how large it was. Natsu thought to himself how he'd like to maybe squeeze them one day, but not out of lust, out of curiosity. Lucy jumped up a little to laugh and her chest bounced so gracefully. Her boobs looked so soft and bouncy. Natsu started to day dream about using them as a pillow and how heavenly it must feel. He hadn't realized it but his mouth was hung open. Wakaba and Macao started to laugh a little at the sight of Natsu practically drooling over her. When he realized it, he looked over at Macao and Wakaba.

"Oh shut up." Natsu grunted when he realized that they were laughing at him.

"When are you two going to actually... you know..." Wakaba stood up from his seat and started making a humping motion in the air.

"Huh?" Natsu was dumbfounded. His simple mind couldn't comprehend. Most of the time Natsu was oblivious to his surroundings, if it didn't involve fighting, eating or sleeping, he didn't care.

"Wake up and smell the roses kid," Wakaba started but was interrupted by Macao.

"I got this..." Macao gave a sly wink to his Nakama across the table and leaned toward Natsu's ear. Let's just say Natsu knew little about sex. I mean, he knew the basics and would occasionally relieve himself, but he never really thought he'd ever go that far with anyone. When Macao had finally finished spilling all the goodies, Natsu face shot blood red. Wakaba and Macao got up from the table laughing their asses off, they knew Natsu was simple minded but they had no idea just how clueless he was. This made Natsu very nervous. He looked around the room at all the other women and finally "looked" at them, but there was something missing... He scanned the room and was unsatisfied. When his eyes landed on Lucy, something clicked. He realized what all the women were missing. They just weren't her. If he was going to have anyone in this world, it would be her. Natsu's face got red again and he turned to look at Happy.

"Oh god, now what am I going to do?" Natsu brought his elbows to the table and slammed his head into his hands. Happy looked at Natsu and tried to come up with a solution, but Happy was simple minded as well. They both just sorta lowered their heads and sighed. Lucy noticed from across the room that something was wrong.

"Hold on Levy-Chan, I'll be right back." Levy looked at Lucy with a sense of curiosity. Lucy stood up from her seat and walked toward Natsu and Happy.

"I wonder whats wrong with them..." She thought to herself. As she approached the table, Lucy could smell the sweet but slightly odorous smell that seemed to irradiate from Natsu. Over the years, she learned to enjoy this smell.

"Natsu?" Lucy laid her hand on Natsu shoulder but he didn't even twitch.

"You ok?" She asked, her voice sounding concerned. Natsu lifted his head off of his head and looked at Lucy. One of her hands was on Natsu's shoulder and the other was curled into a loose fist, resting on her breasts. She did this when she was concerned about something. Her chest was even larger close up. His thoughts raced of images of him and Lucy in the bedroom. He blushed but shook it off quickly.

"Uhh... I'm just tired...See yah later Luce!" Natsu gave Lucy the best smile he could, stood up and practically ran out of the Guild Hall. He was so embarrassed. Natsu just started walking, he didn't know where to go. If he went home, it'd probably just remind him of Lucy. After all, he did keep a lot of mementos from their jobs. He had to shake this feeling before he talked to Lucy again.


	2. Never Have I Ever

Hello Sweetie! If you enjoy this one, the next is even better! Lemons coming soon!

* * *

"What was that about?" Levy asked as she walked up to Lucy. Lucy had been standing there for a couple of minutes now since Natsu ran off. Levy put her arm around Lucy and smiled.

"I don't know, he said he was tired and just took off. I sware he is so weird sometimes." The way Lucy said this sounded almost sad. Levy picked up on it right away.

"I know what'll cheer you up! Lets go to my house for some drinks! Drinks are on me tonight!" She danced. Levy was always so full of life and smiling. Lucy felt like home when she was around.

"What about the tablets?" Lucy looked concerned. Levy tugged on Lucy a bit to lead her outside.

"I finished them while you were over here with Natsuuuu." Levy teased her when she said Natsu. This made Lucy blush. Levy was the kind of person Lucy felt she could tell anything to. She even knew about her crush on Natsu. They had almost made it to the door when Gajeel stepped in front of the two.

"Where you goin' pretty lady? Geehee." Gajeel gave Levy a huge smile and stooped to her level as to make direct eye contact.

"I'm taking Lu-Chan to my house for drinks, you should come too!" She gave Gajeel a flirty smile. The three of them headed out to Levy's. On the way there they stopped at the book store so Levy could pick up some books she ordered.

"Don't tell Erza I told you this, but she likes the naughty books." She winked at Lucy.

"That'll be twenty thousand jewels." The cashier spoke with a soft voice. As soon as they reached Levy's house, Gajeel headed straight for the couch and threw himself on it as if he had been there before. Lucy gave Levy and weird look, Levy responded with a blush. Levy's house was brilliant. Her walls were lined with bookshelf after bookshelf. She was proud of her book collection. Lucy made her way to the chair sitting opposite of the couch and sat down. She had been to Levy's place before but it always looked different as she constantly changed her book collections.

"I'll go get the drinks." Levy smiled and head toward the kitchen. Gajeel was lounging back on Levy's couch. He had one hand over the back of the couch and one leg resting on his knee. He kinda looked like a jerk, but that was the way Gajeel came off. Levy returned with a tray of alcohol and some sake shot glasses.

"We should play one of your drinking games. Geehee." Gajeel gave Levy a look.

"Ok!" Levy placed the tray on the table that sat between Gajeel and Lucy. She turned around and reached for a book on one of the book shelves. She flipped the book open.

"Hmmm..." Levy scanned the book.

"How about... Never Have I ever?" Levy looked up from her book with excitement.

"Ok, how do we play that?" Lucy broke into a smile. Gajeel simply gave a thumbs up.

"Ok," Levy started. "It says here, The verbal game is started with the players getting into a circle. Then, the first player says a simple statement starting with 'Never have I ever'. Anyone who has done what the first player has not must drink. Play then continues around the circle, and the next person makes a statement." Levy closed her book with a cheeky smile, placed her book back upon the shelf, and quickly sat next to Gajeel.

"Lu-Chan, you start us off!." Levy announced as she began to pour the clear liquid into individual sake glasses. Lucy picked one up in a cheer-like raise.

"Ummm... Never have I ever... Been on a date!" She announced excitedly. Levy and Gajeel, whom were also holding their glasses, looked at each other and giggled except his laugh was more of a "Geehee". They both took a shot. Lucy looked a bit surprised.

"Sorry Lu, We uhh..." Levy looked at the man next to her. Gajeel cleared his voice. Gajeel poured them more drinks.

"We went on one last night. Uhh. Together." He had a deep voice and when he said "Together" he kinda said it under his breath.

"Great. I like this game already..." Lucy said sarcastically.

"So you're not surprised about Gajeel and I?" Levy looked a little concerned.

"A little. I already knew, I just never thought you'd admit to it. You're not that hard to read Levy-Chan." Lucy gave Levy a cute smirk. Gajeel was next. Levy blushed and glanced at her man out of the corner of her eye.

"Never uhh... have I ever... uhhh... read a book! Geehee!" Both Levy and Lucy knew they were targeted. They rolled their eyes at him but took the shot anyway.

"All right Levy-Chan, you're up!" Lucy poured more drinks. Levy looked at Gajeel with a sly look.

"Never have I ever eaten iron." She spoke proudly and proceeded with an evil grin.

"That ain't even right..." He muttered something after that under his breath and took a shot. Levy refilled his glass with excitement. It's Lucy's turn and she started to get curious about Levy and Gajeel's relationship so she decides to try and pin point this next one on them.

"Never have I ever kissed some one." She gave them her best smirk. They both drank.

A few hours later, Levy was too drunk to even stand, Lucy, not having a ton of experience with life and boys yet, was merely buzzed. Lucy walked home by herself and Gajeel was making sure Levy didn't do anything else she would regret. She had left Levy's house after Levy made Gajeel be her horse and carry her around the house. Lucy giggled at the new memory. She was happy for them, she knew Gajeel was rough on the outside, but he had a good heart. Like Natsu. Natsu was a bit rough to be around with all the fighting and constant eating, but she knew he was good. Good to her. Lucy followed the high moon home.


	3. Although It Would Be Nice

Hello Sweetie, don't forget to add me to you're favs if you've made it this far!

* * *

Natsu walked aimlessly with Happy until the sun had finally set.

"Hey, Happy?" Natsu spoke in a small and partly broken voice. "Would you mind going over to Wendy's for a bit? I need to clear my mind..."

"Aye Sir!" He yelled as he flew into the sky. Happy was always ecstatic to go over to Wendy and Charle's House. He liked spending time with them and would sometimes end up staying the night.

Natsu had thought his thoughts over on how he felt about Lucy. No matter what he could do, he could not shake the feeling. Did he love her? How do you know when you love someone? Is this what love feels like? At this point, he had no clue, but he wanted her. Badly. His whole body ached for her. It was getting late and Natsu was getting tired, out of habit his legs carried him to Lucy's house. Instead of using the front door, he decided to scale the side of the house and through Lucy's window. He would have had Happy fly him up, but he was already gone. Natsu promptly plopped down on Lucy's bed.

"Lucy?" He called out but to no avail. She wasn't home yet. He normally didn't call out for her like this but he wanted to make sure. What would he say to her? Natsu lied on Lucy's bed staring at the ceiling and collecting his thoughts. It wasn't long until he was asleep.

A few hours later Lucy returned home and was too exhausted to even do anything besides head straight for her bed. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Gajeel and Levy sure know how to drink..." She thought to herself. Lucy looked around her room and didn't notice anything strange. She didn't even notice the lump under her own bed covers. When Lucy was alone in her own house she slept in her underwear. She seldom did this due to people always intruding, but she decided she was going to anyway. Lucy sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her boots and socks off. She stood up with a sigh and wiggled her mini skirt to the floor.

"Ahhhh... Much better..." She spoke under her breath as she unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her shoulders. Lucy was tired and weak from the long day and the few drinks she had with Gajeel and Levy. Peeling the covers back a bit and slipping into her bed, she still did not notice anything strange. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but even as tired as she was, she felt a bit frisky. Lucy closed her eyes. As soon as she did a thought popped into her head.

"I wish Natsu were here..." And as if talking to herself she responded.

"WHAT?! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO YOURSELF!" A voice growled in her head.

"Although it would be nice..." Lucy smiled. All of the sudden, an arm flung over Lucy's body. Her eyes shot open. She slowly rolled over to see who the arm was attached to. As she did so, she could smell that familiar sweet odour.

"whatdoido whatdoido whatdoido? She was freaking out in her own head.

"Although... This could work out for my benefit. For both of our benefits..." That voice in her head was back. She called it the frisky voice, that would tell her to do naughty things to herself at night.

"Oh." She whispered. In the middle of her panic, she hadn't realised how kawaii Natsu looked when he was sleeping. He was so peaceful and adorable when he wasn't snoring. Tonight was one of those rare nights. He must have been in a deep sleep because he hadn't really moved since he had fallen asleep. Lucy couldn't help but smile and watch his chest rise and fall with his breath. Lucy suddenly gotten the urge to kiss his lips. She just laid there for awhile, the numbness of the alcohol she had consumed earlier was wearing off. Laying here and watching Natsu made her not so tired any more. Her eyes were glued to his lips, she wondered how they would taste.

"Would Natsu's lips be warm or hot?" Lucy thought. Under these covers, she could feel the heat radiating off of his relaxed body. Lucy had held his hand and had even hugged Natsu on occasion as friends. It was hard not to notice that he was always warm. Lucy moved close enough to Natsu to smell his breath. Their noses were almost touching. Being in her underwear, Lucy wanted to be warm too.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered in his sleep. This was the tipping point for Lucy, she didn't want to hold back any more. All this time of crushing over him. All this time of them saving each others lives, hanging out together, and making memories just hit her like a bomb shell. Lucy felt a tear fall from her eye, she lifted her head off of her pillow. This was it. The night she would kiss Natsu.


	4. What A Gentleman

HELLO SWEETIES! be sure to favorite and follow!

* * *

Levy rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the ceiling. She could see small black dots dancing in her eyes. She shook her head vigorously to shake them out. Reaching for the glass of water on her bedside table, she heard a cough come from her bathroom.

"Oh no it's Gajeel!" She thought panicking. Levy shot out of bed to get dressed when she realised she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She took a deep breath. Good. She didn't sleep with Gajeel last night. Not that she'd regret it, it just wasn't something she wanted to do for the first time, drunk.

"Well good morning cowgirl!" Gajeel poked his head out of the bathroom door, his shirt was missing. Levy blushed.

"Oh no." She sighed. Levy walked out to the living room to see one of her blankets and a pillow on the couch.

"Gajeel slept on the couch last night... What a gentleman." Levy whispered to herself, although she would have totally been fine with him sleeping in the bed net to her. It kinda turned her on that he was such a gentleman to her last night. She kept thinking of ways to repay him.

"Maybe I should take him out for breakfast?" She thought. "Maybe I should be his breakfast..." She blushed at the idea. Gajeel and Levy had been dating for a few months now in secret. The only one who knew now, was Lucy. Gajeel walked out of Levy's bathroom wrapped from the waist down in a bath towel. Levy couldn't keep her eyes off of his... umm... abs! This was a small towel.

"Uhhh Gajeel..." Levy's face turned red.

"Oh uh sorry..." He Turned around to go back into the bathroom but Levy didn't want him to. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. He turned around and their eyes met.

"Umm.. uhh..." She couldn't speak. She was taken by his sculpted body, all she wanted was for him to press it against her.

"I'll uhh... go get dressed." Gajeel was a little embarrassed. Levy tried to get the words out but to no avail. Gajeel started to walk towards the bathroom and Levy headed toward her room but in the process, Levy tripped over the corner of her rug. Her tiny body flew through the air and hit Gajeel so hard it knocked them both over. Gajeel laid on the floor and Levy was on top of him.

"I-I'm sorry." Levy managed to squeek out. Just then, Gajeel's towel floated down next to them. Levy looked at the towel on the floor and then looked at Gajeel, the towel, Gajeel, the towel. When she looked back at Gajeel his eyes were dark, he had never been so embarrassed. The girl he wanted to be with was now on top of his naked body. He thought it was all ruined. He shut his eyes trying to contain his thoughts as to not get him into a deeper hole.

"Gajeel, open your eyes." Levy's voice was so soft. He opened his eyes. Levy was smiling. Why was she smiling? Levy's hands reached his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Gajeel wrapped his hands around her petite body and pressed her against him. He kissed her back, but with full force. He had wanted this moment for so long, could he hold himself back. He broke the kiss and looked at Levy. She could tell what he was asking with his eyes. Levy sat up and straddled Gajeel as best as she could and pulled her dress over her head. Levy didn't have much for boobs, but Gajeel wasn't a boob man any way. The lacy bra and matching panties made Gajeel get a little hot.

"Gajeel... I..." Levy couldn't talk without blushing. "I hope you're ok with this..." She looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Levy..." He looked her right in the eyes. "Geehee." The smile he gave her was one of the largest. Levy bent back over Gajeel and kissed him as hard as she could. Gajeel let his hands roam over her body until he found his way to her ass. As he grabbed her, she moaned a little in his mouth. Gajeel unintentionally bucked but to his surprise she bucked back. Their hips connected. The heat and passion that these two had been bottling up was about to explode. Gajeel couldn't take it any more, being the dragon he is, he let himself completely go. He quickly sat up from the floor, wrapped Levy's legs around his hips and carried her to her bedroom. In one full sweep he ripped Levy's bra and underwear completely off.

"Ahh... Gajeel.." Levy moaned squirming with desire on the mattress. Gajeel leaned over her and began to suck on Levy's nipple. Flicking one nipple with is tongue and circling the other one with his thumb, Levy squirmed for more. Gajeel glanced up at her with his proud eyes and slid his left hand down her body and toward her small slit. This ran chills up Levy's spine. He rubbed up and down the slit slowly teasing her. Gajeel moved his focus from levy's nipple to her neck and just as he slipped his finger inside her, he lightly bit her neck. This sent Levy into bliss but it still wasn't enough. Gajeel could feel levy's muscles tightening around his finger, Levy was moaning and was incomprehensible. Gajeel slid another finger inside levy and started pumping his fingers back and forth. He could feel the warmth and tightness of her body. Her back arched and she ran her fingers through Gajeels thick mane that he called hair. Levy pulled Gajeel's face toward hers and kissed him. Her tongue danced behind his lips. Levy finally pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eye.

"I'm ready." She whispered. With out hesitation Gajeel lined himself up between her legs. He ran the tip of himself up and down between her lips before slowly pressing into her. Levy grabbed the sheets and tried not to scream. It felt like she was being ripped in half. Why did she go and fall in love with this huge guy? Gajeel was concerned so he was slow. Levy was panting and had a thin sheet of sweat on her body which mad it glow. Eventually, the pain wore off and Levy began to moan as he pumped in and out of her. Gajeel thought he was going to loose circulation with how tight she was. Levy began to relax and enjoy the connection they now shared. Gajeel saw her relax and began to go faster and deeper, faster and deeper. He grabbed her hip and pulled her in toward him, almost slamming himself inside her. Levy leaned up and threw her arms around Gajeel's neck and attempted to pull him to the bed so she could climb on top of him. Gajeel saw what she was trying to accomplish and laid himself on the bed. There was no way Levy would be strong enough to actually accomplish this on her own. Levy climbed on top of Gajeel and slid her lover inside of her. She began to move her hips up and down but at the same time moving back and forth, almost like a dance. This put Gajeel in a love trance, his hand grabbed her outer thighs and began to buck back a bit.

"So. This is why. They call you. The Iron Dragon..." Levy moaned in between breaths. Gajeel saw this as an opportunity to slide two fingers toward Levy. He then began lightly pinching her tiny clit in between his fingers. Levy's back arched once more. She ran her fingers through her own hair and slide them behind her neck and down her body. Gajeel was watching her every move. Levy and Gajeel's bodies tensed up.

"GAJEEL!" She yelled as she finally reached her climax. He slammed into her a few more times before he could finally release. Gajeel was dripping in sweat but he had milked himself of all he had to offer. Gajeel collapsed next to Levy and tried to look at her but he couldn't open his eyes. Levy rolled over and snuggled next to his arm.

"Gajeel I..." She whispered.

"I know.." He answered with his last conscious breath before he passed out next to her.


	5. Just This One Night

Hellooooo sweeties! Here it is! The final chapter! I plan on doing a couple of one-shots soon, so if you like what you've read here, then follow and favorite!

* * *

Lucy inched herself closer to Natsu's lips, she was so close she could almost taste it. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, at first there was no response but then she began to feel his lips pucker back. His lips were so soft and calescent, they were hotter than a normal person's lips were. She didn't want this to end. Her heart sang for a brief moment until Natsu pulled away.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu sat up in Lucy's bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Whatare ya doin?" He was still attempting to open his eyes. Natsu stretched his arms and yawned.

"I... I'm sorry.." Lucy whimpered. She became a little shy but she knew what she wanted.

"For what?" Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"For this." As Lucy said that, she climbed onto Natsu and straddled his lap. She looked him deep in the eye. She placed both of her hands on his face. She was unsure of what she was attempting to do but her heart spoke to her. She knew Natsu wanted this too.

"Lucy... I..." Natsu had no idea why Lucy was acting this way. Don't get me wrong, he liked it. It just didn't seem like something she would do, especially with him, in her house, and in her underwear.

"Just this one night, can you give me that?" Lucy's eyes became glossy and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Natsu hated seeing Lucy cry. He'd do anything in the world for this girl if she asked him to, (well except get out of her house hehe) even if she asked him to blow away a mountain, he would. This wasn't something she had to ask for, he wanted to experience this with her regardless. Natsu's breath became heated, and he could feel this intensity rising in his chest. She was doing something to him, making him feel things he had never felt before. He just sat there and stared unaware of what to do. Lucy pulled at Natsu's vest and slipped it slowly off of his arms, in which he had no rejections. Natsu gently unwrapped his scarf and placed it on the window seal next to Lucy's bed. She placed her finger in the middle of his perfect sculpted chest and casually dragged it down toward his navel. Natsu never got "chills" but he sure did get a little heat flash when she did this. Lucy was sitting on Natsu's lap which had already aroused him. He could feel the warmth from her panties seeping through his pants and boxers. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to just let go, but he didn't. Instead, he just sat completely still watching and waiting for Lucy's next move. Lucy could feel the powerful bulge through his pants. She wanted to see just how far Natsu would go with her. She was living in the now, not thinking about how this would effect their friendship. Lucy reached up and pulled one of her bra straps off of her shoulder. Natsu gleamed at the bare skin fighting the urge to bite her. She looked back at Natsu, who was still paralyzed in shock.

"Natsu, don't be afraid to touch me." She said shyly. This broke Natsu from his trance. He was free to touch her, but where would he start? Natsu examined Lucy's body, her skin seemed to illuminate in the moon light that seeped through her curtains. The first thing he touched was the top of her breast with the tip of his middle finger. He let his finger drift down her chest to the outline of her bra cup. Natsu allowed his hand to slowly move over her entire breast and gave it a generous squeeze. Lucy let out a tiny moan. Her chest was even softer than he had ever imagined. This made him even more aroused and Lucy could feel his manly muscle flex underneath her. Lucy reach behind her back and unsnapped her bra. Her glorious mounds bounced free from their confinement. Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy had perfect nipples, round petite and pink. He suddenly had the urge to lick her. He wanted to know what she taste like. Before he could say or do anything else, Lucy grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. Natsu let his rough, calised hands wonder around her body feeling up her sides and down to her hips, he had never imagined her skin to be so smooth and soft. Lucy worked her way from Natsu's mouth, down to the right side of his neck where his scar is. She reached up to lightly touch it and was quick to kiss his faded wound. Natsu had no idea that this spot Lucy had kissed, was one of his erogenous spots. He let out a low and brisk grunt that vibrated through his chest. Natsu lifted his chin toward the ceiling as to allow her to continue. As she kissed, she gave him a little lick as well. Natsu's body was almost blazing against hers, even touching and kissing his skin was making her lips feverish. Natsu rolled his roaming hands from her hips to her behind, feeling how round and perfect her ass seemed to be, he gave her a tiny squeeze. Lucy let out a small breathy moan, almost too quiet to hear, but with Natsu's ears, he had no problem hearing it. He gave a short smile and became lightly proud that he could generate such a noise from her. Lucy had worked her way down to his collarbone at this point, and Natsu was about ready to release his inner dragon. His head was rolling with vivid images of what he would like to do to her. Natsu grabbed Lucy's face with his left hand and brought her up for a passionate kiss. His right hand slid down her back and pushed her body against his. With his heart throbbing a million times a minute, he began to lean her backwards and laid her on the bed. Natsu's legs where now in between Lucy's, he nonchalantly lowered his body on top of hers. This made Lucy blush and brake the sweet kiss. Lucy looked Natsu in the eyes, She could see his pink hair slightly illuminated by the moon. His eyes were so soft and serious it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Natsu was panting slightly and she could taste his temperate breath. Lucy ran her fingers through the back of Natsu's scruffy hair and brought his ear to her lips.

"I want all of you, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy whispered as she slipped her thumbs into his pant line around his waist. Natsu snapped his head up and stared Lucy intently in the eyes to see if this is what she really wanted. He could see her give him a slight smile as to confirm what she had just said. Natsu's heart rate was pumping fast, this was going to happen, and this was going to happen tonight. In a state of short panic, he looked around the room and tried to gather his thoughts. Many different thoughts ran through his mind, but something felt right. His eyes met Lucy's again. This woman beneath him was so full of life and unconditional love. If she would have him, he was going to take her. Lucy couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him, and he wanted her, the tension filled the room. She attempted to pull his pants down but didn't succeed so Natsu kicked them off himself. She looked down at his erect manly hood and gasped. A cute red blush swam across her cheeks. She knew he was buff and had an amazing body, but who knew he would be so massive. He had a perfect shaped head and the veins... oh the veins... she couldn't stop blushing. Lucy reached her body to grip his manhood. As soon as she started to pump her fist, Natsu's body formed a thin sheet of sweat that made his body glow. At this point, Natsu was euphoric. Lucy's hands were so soft and warm, he didn't want her to ever let go. Natsu licked his thumb, reached over to Lucy's breast, and began twirling his finger around her nipple. He sat up and realised that Lucy still had panties on. He noticed that she had become so wet, it was soaking her underwear. Natsu grinned. This made him proud. Lucy was still rubbing on Natsu, but he wanted to play too. He released her nipple and slid his hand down her stomach to the top of her panties. He ran his finger right underneath her panty line which made Lucy buck. Natsu pulled away from Lucy's hand and lowered his jaw to her thighs. Lucy lifted her head off of the bed. She was curious about what he was about to do. Natsu mischievously ripped her panties off, and bit her thigh all in one sweep. Lucy's body reacted and her nipples began to get hard. Natsu licked her thigh all the way up to her crease. He slowly ran his tongue up and down Lucy's slit. It felt so amazing that Lucy began to buck and moan in excitement. He was teasing her and it was driving her crazy. Finally, Natsu stuck his tongue between her lips and began to fondle all of her sweet spots. Lucy's hand shot down to Natsu's hair. She ran her fingers through the top of it, and grabbed a handful of his mane. Natsu grinned to himself proudly. He then stuck two of his fingers inside of her. Lucy bucked hard and gave a loud moan that almost sounded like his name. This turned Natsu on even more, he wanted to hear her say it. Natsu allowed his fingers to glide in and out of her, he continued to lick and nibble her g-spots. He just could not get enough of her taste. Natsu could feel her muscles contracting around his fingers, he could tell she was reaching her peak.

"Don't... ah... Stop..." Lucy moaned. This was music to Natsu's ears, he began to pick up the pace. He pushed his fingers in as far as he could, Lucy's back arched and she finally said it.

"NATSU!" Lucy's voice was breathy and weak. Her body relaxed back on the bed. Natsu felt so proud, he felt he deserved a trophy. Natsu crawled his way back on top of Lucy, to where their faces met. He bent down and kissed her nimble lips. Lucy through her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu slid his hands behind her back. They laid there like this for a few minutes until Natsu broke the kiss. He simply smiled at Lucy, turned, and got off of the bed. As soon as his feet reached the floor, he stood up and stretched. Lucy's eyes started to wonder. She had seen Gray's ass too many times, but Natsu's was glorious. Lucy sat up in bed and pulled a sheet across her.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked softly. Natsu turned and looked at Lucy. He gave her a flirty smile.

"To the bathroom." Natsu pivoted and walked to the bathroom with his hands behind his head. Lucy shot out of bed.

"This isn't over." She smiled mischievously to her self. Lucy quietly made it to the bathroom without Natsu noticing. She paused for a few minutes outside of the door before she decided what she wanted to do. Lucy reached for the door handle and walked right into the bathroom. Natsu was standing at the sink and turned to Lucy. Now it was Lucy's turn. Lucy placed one hand of his chest and pushed him against the cold bathroom wall. She reached up and started to kiss Natsu. Of course, Natsu's hands immediately started to roam. Lucy kissed her way down his neck to his chest. She began a slow trail of kisses down his torso. Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her, what was she going to do? Lucy finally reached his navel but did not stop, she continued her kissing south until she was on her knees. Natsu blushed, it didn't take long for him to figure out what her plans were. When Lucy reached his firm and erect shaft she gave him one long lick from the underside of his cock to the tip. Natsu's body intensified, she could feel so much heat releasing from his body. Lucy looked up at Natsu, placed one hand at the back of his dick, and began to stroke. As she did so, she slid him into her mouth and throat. She began pumping his shaft, in and out of her mouth while twisting her hand on the far side of his dick. Natsu gave a deep moan. He thought he was in euphoria earlier but that was nothing compared to this. Her mouth was so wet and so warm. He couldn't help, but to place his hand on her head and watch her suck him. Lucy veered Natsu's dick down her throat and tried to take all of his length into her mouth. As she did this, Natsu tightened his jaw and tossed his head backward, smacking it on the wall behind him. There was a cracking sound. Lucy gradually slid him out of her mouth and looked up at Natsu. He looked down and met her gaze, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. The wall behind them had cracked a little from Natsu's thick skull. Natsu glanced behind him and saw the crack.

"Oops." He muttered. As soon as Natsu turned back around he looked down at Lucy who was still on her knees. He got the sudden urge to kiss her. Natsu bent down and grabbed the back of Lucy's legs. He picked her up, straddled her legs around his waist, and turned around so that her back was against the wall. Lucy's breath began to get heavy. Natsu clutched her hand, interlaced their fingers, and raised it to the wall above their heads. Lucy reached down to grab Natsu's manhood and directed it toward her entrance. She looked up at Natsu to try and read his face, to see if he was ready. Natsu stared Lucy deep in the eye. He was ready and so was she. In one sudden move, Natsu slammed a kiss on Lucy's face and gave her a modest buck with his hips so he could enter her. He gradually pushed into Lucy and she winced at the pain. Natsu noticed her reaction and broke the kiss. He decided to move his kissing to the nook of her neck so she could get some air. Once Natsu was completely inside her, he waited a few seconds until her muscles eased up, as they were incredibly tight. As soon as Lucy relaxed, he began to move in and out of her. Lucy's pain had subsided and she began to feel an immense amount of pleasure. She laid her head against the wall and allowed her jaw to open as she let out a moan. Natsu noticed she would begin to moan when he was deep inside of her so he took full advantage of it. Natsu pulled himself almost all the way out and drove his dick deep inside of her. Natsu accelerated his pace, still pushing deep. They both began to get heated and there was so much adrenaline pumping through their veins it had given them both a high. With Natsu's adrenaline, and Lucy's heart pumping their hearts connected in a way they had never imagined. Natsu could feel Lucy's muscles tightening around him, she was getting close. Natsu ran his shaft into her deeper and deeper. Lucy started panting and moaning loudly. He looked at her face, Natsu wanted to see her reaction once she had finally hit her climax. Lucy's jaw tightened, and her legs began to squeeze around him. Her body tensed up and she gave a lusty moan. Her muscles wrapped them selves tightly around Natsu's cock as she orgasmed. The fact that her muscles were tightening around him, made him finally reach his climax. He slammed into her as he went. Natsu continued to thrust as he milked himself inside of her. Lucy's body turned to jelly as she relaxed in his arms. He pulled out of her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Gracefully, Natsu carried her practically lifeless body back to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Lucy turned over to watch Natsu crawl in bed next to her. He laid on his side so that their eyes met.

"Natsu?" Lucy breathed.

"Yeah?" His voice was as smooth as butter.

"I Love you." She closed her eyes, almost asleep. Natsu sat up with one elbow, leaned over and gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"I know."

* * *

If you like the taste this story left in your mouth,

go read my new story,

Fifty Shades of Gray Fullbuster!

P.S. Don't forget to favorite and follow!


End file.
